Shy Twilight
by Xanderiss
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has been an alone librarian for years. Spike is noticing the effects and thinks his friend could use a special somepony but doesn't know who. Rainbow Dash finds similar issues with her good friend Fluttershy. Somehow, some way, Fluttershy and Twilight start dating.
1. Chapter 1

~Ponyville Library~

A late summer day, Twilight had just gotten up and ready for her normal day. Dressed in her average attire, she started studying some random spell while waiting at the front desk of the library. Spike looked at Twilight, and he thought for a moment. Twilight does have great friends but, something still seemed to be missing from her life. Spike looked closely at what Twilight was reading. She wasn't actually studying, she was reading a romance novel.

A light bulb went off in Spike's head. Twilight was still missing romance in her life. So the little dragon approached the unicorn. "Twi, do you like anypony?" Spike asked. "I like many ponies Spike" Twilight replied. "I meant do you love somepony?" Spike asked. Twilight just stood there for a moment. "Um, no Spike, I have no interest in anypony that way" Twilight said.

"Haha, don't lie Twilight, I know you like somepony" Spike teased. "No I don't" Twilight reassured. "Twilight, how could you not have any interest in anypony here?" Spike asked. "Because I can Spike, now why don't you head off to help Rarity or something" Twilight said. "Fine, but I will find out who you're crushing on Twilight" Spike said as he walked out the door.

Twilight closed her book. Did she really have no interest in anypony? She thought over this for a bit. Twilight thought of her few crushes. Like the one she had on Big Mac. Some others on a few of Celestia's guards. She dismissed her feelings for them as mere infatuation. Foolish thoughts. Twilight then looked at a picture of her and her friends. She loved them all, but more like sisters.

Twilight then decided that she didn't need anypony, but went back to reading her romance novel.

~Rarity's Boutique~

"I can certainly agree with you Spikey, Twilight darling definitely needs a special somepony" Rarity said as she was picking between ribbons. "Well, she has been reading that romance novel for a while now, and I think she would be a little less reclusive if she had somepony" Spike said. Rarity thought for a moment. "I think we could get Pinkie to throw a party to solve that" Rarity suggested.

"That's a good idea" Spike said. "Then let's talk to Pinkie darling, and come up with a list of other ponies that need somepony to call theirs" Rarity said. The two left the boutique and started off towards Sugarcube Corner to discuss with the party pony.

~Sugarcube Corner~

Pinkie watched the purple dragon and white unicorn enter the sweets shop. Pinkie bounced over to the duo. "Heya what's up?" Pinkie asked cheerfully. "Pinkie darling, Spikey and I have decided that there are too many lonely ponies in this town so we thought you could throw a party to fix it" Rarity said. "A PARTY?! OMG, I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun! There is gonna be tons of stuff to do and plenty of cake, and ooo maybe some..." Pinkie started ranting. Spike however put a claw up to Pinkie's mouth.

"We just need a party Pinkie, a romantic party that should hook up some ponies but give already made couples some fun too" Spike explained. "I can do that" Pinkie said. "Good, Rarity and I will hand out invites while you plan everything else. I think Twilight wouldn't mind having a party in the library, but we would have to double check" Spike said. "Ookie dokie lokie" Pinkie said. With that she bounced away.

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

"So when are ya gonna find somepony Flutters?" Rainbow asked. "Um, do I need one?" Fluttershy asked. "Fluttershy you have been alone for as long as I remember. Even in Cloudsdale High. I think you should at least think of finding a special somepony" Rainbow Dash said.

"It is much more complicated than that though" Fluttershy complained. "Fluttershy, you hardly have anypony around here, don't ya get lonely?" Rainbow asked. "I guess, but the animals make great company" Fluttershy said. "Flutters stop fighting me. You know you need a special somepony, and I am gonna help you find one" Rainbow said. "I suppose having something like you and Applejack have would be nice" Fluttershy gave in. "That's the spirit Flutters" Rainbow said.

"But where will we look Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked. "Everywhere and anywhere" Rainbow said. "Um, that's a little broad, I think we need to be more specific in our search" Fluttershy said. "I was thinking we should start in town" Rainbow Dash said. "Ok" Fluttershy agreed. With that they left for Ponyville.

~Ponyville Market~

"Come one, come all! Today I need a suitor for this young mare to spend her life with! Come here and see if you're worthy!" Rainbow chanted. Fluttershy face hoofed at Rainbow's foalish chanting. Many colts came up but none sadly met Rainbow's conditions. Then Rarity and Spike came along.

"Rarity, I didn't think you were chasing Flutters" Rainbow teased. Rarity blushed. "Sorry darling, but I'm not interested. Spikey and I were just inviting ponies to Pinkies romantic party" Rarity said. "Romantic?" Rainbow said curiously. "Yes, it is going to help put ponies together and give couples some fun as well" Spike explained. "Sounds great, I was just trying to hook up Flutters here but this party sounds easier" Rainbow said.

"Well, we got a few more invites to go, come help us hand em out" Spike said. "Sure, I don't see why not" Rainbow said. So Rainbow and Fluttershy tagged along with Spike and Rarity to hand out more invites.

~Ponyville Library~

Spike entered and called for Twilight. The others had gone to give other ponies invites. "What do you want Spike?" Twilight said. "Pinkie is throwing this amazing party tonight, and she invited you" Spike said. "Pinkie is always throwing parties" Twilight said. "But this one seems like it would benefit you Twi" Spike said. "Well, I will go, but only because I think Pinkie would be devastated if I said otherwise" Twilight said.

"Well, I kinda told Pinkie she could host her party here" Spike said. "YOU WHAT?" Twilight screamed. "A party of Pinkie Pie magnitude would trash this place in a margin of half a minute! Do you have any idea how much work would have to be done to clean this place afterwards?!" Twilight asked.

"Ummm, a lot?" Spike said. "Yes and you get to clean this place afterwards since you offered it" Twilight punished. Spike just sighed. " So when is the party starting?" Twilight asked. "Around 8 or 9 at night" Spike said. "Well you get off lucky little drake because I won't have staying up all night. You get to clean at least half of the trash after the party because I will have you go to bed at 9:30" Twilight said. "But I will miss over half the party!" Spike argued. "Well, too bad" Twilight said.

Then Pinkie entered. "Heya Twilight, I just came to decorate and set up for tonight's super party!" Pinkie said. "I will help you with that" Twilight said. So they pulled out all the decorations and some party snacks and drinks. Twilight noticed that the drinks were for mature ponies. "On another thought Spike, you get to go to sleep at 8:30 and not clean up much, this more of an older pony party then I first thought" Twilight said.

"Darn it" Spike cursed. Twilight just laughed. Soon party streamers were all over the walls and the punch bowl was ready with all the added special ingredients. All that was left was to wait for the guests. "So what are we gonna be doing in this party Pinkie?" Twilight asked. "Well Rarity and Spike told me that there wasn't enough romance in Ponyville so I am hosting this amazing hook up party! And some fun things for ponies that are already hitched" Pinkie said.

Twilight face hoofed. "I told Spike this morning that I don't need a special pony, anypony else you're harassing with this?" Twilight asked Pinkie. "Well I heard Fluttershy was gonna come" Pinkie said. "So I am not the only sane pony going, that's reassuring" Twilight said. "Hey!" Pinkie argued. "I'm just kidding around Pinkie, I don't mean any offense" Twilight said.

"I know" Pinkie giggled. After that the two waited. When the sun had finally been put down and the moon risen at the time that was 8:30 everypony showed up to the party.

Pinkie smiled and jumped up saying "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!". Following events will make following weeks interesting, but that's for another chapter.

_Author's Note: I'm back everyone. And now I have this new story going. Hope you all enjoyed, but this is just the beginning. I don't suggest reviewing this chap but go ahead if need be. Just favorite, follow, or both and watch the story continue._


	2. Chapter 2

~Ponyville Library~

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie roared. Everypony cheered and the wild party began. Ponies went in different directions. In the middle of the place were some heart shaped cupcakes and a punch bowl.

Twilight just looked over the whole party and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Then Fluttershy walked over. Twilight checked her out for a second. 'She looks kinda cute today' Twilight thought to herself.

"Um Twilight, can I help you? You're kinda staring at me" Fluttershy said.

Twilight shook her head. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something" Twilight said.

"What were you thinking about?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing, I don't think you'd want to know" Twilight said.

"Ok Twi" Fluttershy said. Then she walked off. Twilight had a small blush on her face though.

"Phew, I really don't need her thinking I have a crush on her, that would be creepy" Twilight said.

Then Pinkie picked up a microphone. "Attention single ponies! I have a GAME for you!" Pinkie said.

Twilight sighed and said "might as well play, nothing better to do".

So Twilight walked to the area and saw that Pinkie had blindfolds. "Ok everypony, I have planned a series of games to get you singles some partners. In each game you will connect with a partner. If you have gotten the same partner in every game then you were destined to be together!" Pinkie explained.

"This first game is simple. Its kinda like pin the tail on the donkey but you will actually be pinning the hug on your potential special somepony. So everypony put on a blindfold and spin around. I will watch you all so nopony gets hurt" Pinkie said. Twilight looked around to see who else was playing. Then she saw Fluttershy.

"Well, hope it doesn't get awkward" Twilight said. With that she put on her blindfold. "Ready? 3.. 2 .. 1.. HUG!" Pinkie yelled. She blew a whistle and everypony started walking aimlessly. Twilight just walked forward. She moved for about five hoofs and she detected a pony. She was certain the pony was light. She decided to hug the pony.

She hugged the pony tightly. The hugged mare squealed at the touch, but hugged back. The mystery mare was a pegasus, with a mane that went in front of her face slightly. "Oooh, looks like we got our first hug here, but quite the unexpected couple" Pinkie said. Twilight removed her blindfold and saw that she hugged Fluttershy.

Twilight went wide eyed. "Um, are you ok Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "I am just fine, just a little surprised that I hugged you is all" Twilight said.

"Are you not satisfied with Fluttershy, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"I would be satisfied with her ,but it is a little early to judge these things. Please excuse my reaction, I was just stunned" Twilight looked around and noticed that everypony else had hugged somepony.

"To the next game!" Pinkie said. Everypony gathered around Pinkie. This time she had a bottle.

"Now everypony should know the next game" Pinkie said. "Its spin the bottle, so everypony make a circle. The only difference is once you got somepony you can leave the circle" Pinkie said. Then she passed the bottle to Big Mac, who happened to be at the spun the thing and it pointed at Cheerilee. They looked at eachother for a moment and then they kissed.

"Ironic, the little crusaders tried putting them together and it didn't exactly work. Now look at these lovers" Pinkie said. With that the bottle was passed to Trixie.

She looked around, then spun the bottle. It whirled and whirled. Then the bottle stopped at a random colt. Trixie slowly walked up the pitch black colt, and kissed him.

"Ooh, I think our wandering mage has finally found her fellow actor" Pinkie giggled. The bottle made its way around the circle. Twilight was getting impatient and bored with the game however. She noticed that she was one of the last ones in the circle. She began to walk off to get some punch when she heard Pinkie.

"Twi, where are you going? The bottle is pointing at you!" Pinkie said. Twilight stood still, then looked back.

Fluttershy was blushing wildly. The bottle was in front of her.

"Two for two, you two must be destined to be together" Pinkie said.

Twilight just stood there in shock, and Fluttershy approached her.

"Its ok if you don't want to kiss me" Fluttershy said softly.

Twilight stared into Fluttershy's eyes. Minutes passed. After the fifteenth minute passed, Twilight walked up to Fluttershy. Then she hugged Fluttershy which made Fluttershy squeal cutely. Twilight kissed Fluttershy shortly after. Nopony heard the squeal that was a result from that though. Twilight and Fluttershy managed to hold the kiss for a while, and then finally they broke it.

"I was honestly scared for a second there, you really know how to pause for dramatic effect Twi" Pinkie giggled. Soon that game ended.

It seemed as though Pinkie had run out of games, but nopony should ever underestimate our super party pony like that. The puffy pink mare pulled a music box out of nowhere. Then she turned on slow dancing music.

"Let's dance everypony, find somepony and just dance" Pinkie cheered.

Everypony shifted around finding a partner. Twilight looked all around but couldn't find a pony to dance with. It also seemed that nopony was looking to be her partner. So Twilight just huffed and started to walk away when a pegasus brushed up against Twilight's side.

"Um, can we dance Twilight?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Twilight shrugged and said "sure". So both mares held each other and and danced around. Spike looked from his room that he was condemned to.

He admired the spectacle, and was a bit astonished. He didn't think Twilight would be with Fluttershy. He then went to his bed and quietly cheered to his success at helping to get Twi a special somepony.

Rainbow Dash secretly watched over Fluttershy during the party and she too was surprised that Fluttershy was going to date Twilight. She told this to Applejack.

"Wow, really Rainbow? Ah neva would've guessed that those two would hitch together" Applejack said.

"I'm just as surprised Apples, but Twilight better watch herself. If she hurts Fluttershy at all I will bring to her a world of pain" Rainbow said.

"Don't worry about it Rainbow, Twi would neva hurt Fluttershy" Applejack said.

"I hope you're right Apples" Rainbow said.

"Now, this party isn't jus about single ponies remember?" Applejack said.

"I do remember that my mare" Rainbow said. Then Rainbow kissed Applejack. The country pony's eyes widened but then she pulled her partner into an embrace.

Back with Fluttershy and Twilight, they were still dancing. It was rather interesting due to Twilight's lack of experience and Fluttershy's lack of lessons on the subject. Eventually, the music stopped and everypony stopped dancing.

"That was fun Twi" Fluttershy told Twilight. "I'm glad you liked it, I didn't think you'd because I wasn't any good" Twilight said. "Neither was I" Fluttershy giggled.

Everyone's attention was gathered back to Pinkie however, she had one last thing for the night.

"Ok everypony, I am going to ask you all a certain three questions, and I am going to give you three possible answers. This is buck, chuck and marry!" Pinkie declared.

Pinkie walked up to Trixie first.

"Ok, which of these three would you buck, chuck, and marry. Loneshadow, Twilight, or Big Mac?" Pinkie asked.

"Um, Big Mac is a nice stallion so I guess I would marry him. I'm not lesbian, sorry Twilight, so I would buck Loneshadow" Trixie said.

"Ooh, you just got blocked Twilight" Pinkie said. Then she moved over to a random colt. "Ok, you get to choose between Trixie, Cheerilee, and Rarity" Pinkie said.

"Um, Rarity is pretty hot so I would buck her, and Cheerilie is quite the mature mare so I would marry her" The colt said.

"Interesting choice" Pinkie said. Then she looked at Twilight. "Twilight, I will give you three ponies now. Fluttershy, Luna, or Big Mac?" Pinkie asked.

"Well if I buck someone, then I would like to keep that exclusively to somepony I would marry. Fluttershy is nice and sweet and I think I would marry her of those three" Twilight said.

As Twilight looked over to the mentioned pegasus, she had a very dark blush on her face.

Soon that game ended, nopony got to hear Fluttershy speak because she left the game early for some reason.

Twilight looked all over for Fluttershy until she found the pegasus in one of the corners by herself. She walked up to the pegasus and snuggled up close.

Twilight held Fluttershy in a warm embrace then looked into Fluttershy's eyes and said "I think I love you".

_Author's Note: Hello everyone, sorry that it's been a bit. I have been caught up making stupid mistakes. I hope you all like this chapter. any reviews that appear will manage to brighten my day. Also, thank you Stenz for helping out_


End file.
